


Bad Liar

by Lobelia



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Gamora survives the snap and the sacrifice, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Songfic, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Они оба плохие лжецы.





	Bad Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено новым тизером четвертых Мстителей и предположением, что одержимый местью Тор отправится искать Таноса в одиночку.  
> Этот фик - продолжение АУ, начатого фиком "Маячки".  
> Песня: Imagine Dragons - Bad Liar  
> Иллюстрация: https://pp.userapi.com/c844520/v844520780/192105/m4XlYQjuOvU.jpg

_Look me in the eyes, tell me what you see,_  
_Perfect paradise, tearing at the seams._  
_I wish I could escape it, I don't wanna fake it_  
_Wish I could erase it, make your heart believe_  
_But I'm a bad liar..._

 

 

 

 - Я разыщу Таноса сам, - говорит он голосом жестким, холодным, _чужим._ \- Я найду его, где бы он ни скрывался, и раскрою ему череп.

 Он произносит это, даже не поворачиваясь к ней, и цвет его плаща сейчас как никогда напоминает цвет крови.

\- А твои друзья?

\- Я принесу им его голову.

В нем все меньше и меньше того Тора, что гладил ее по плечу со словами "понимаю твою боль", улыбался Ракете и невозмутимо заявлял, что оружие против Таноса им не по зубам. Того Тора, что смотрел на нее с нежностью беспредельной, щемящей, целовал, как в последний раз, и шептал "не уходи", жажда мести выжигает губительным, ненасытным огнем, выжигает так, что он больше не в состоянии это терпеть.

Гамора смотрит ему в спину и ненавидит свое бессилие. У нее теперь каждый день перед глазами последствия безумного поступка Таноса. И то короткое мгновение на Забвении, когда она поверила, что наконец-то убила его.

Она бы с радостью сделала это еще раз.

Она могла бы отправиться с Тором. Здесь она чужая. Здесь все для нее незнакомое, непривычное. Здесь даже Мстители ее сторонятся, хоть и не прогоняют, и совершенно не винят в случившемся.

Они могли бы покончить с Таносом вдвоем.

Но этот новый Тор, одержимый местью и ожесточившийся из-за этого, заставляет сердце мучительно сжиматься от страха - за него, за них. Он неумолимо отдаляется, погружаясь во тьму, в пожирающий огонь, что не находит выхода.

\- Я должен убить его, Гамора. Он должен поплатиться.

\- Но не ты один потерял все! Не ты один так хочешь отомстить! Ты не можешь отнять этот шанс у остальных! - слова правильные, разумные на деле всего лишь попытка достучаться, ее крик, ее отчаянная мольба.

_Не делай этого. Не оставляй меня._

В ответ - молчание. Он сжимает крепче рукоять своего Громобоя и молчит, молчит невыносимо, недосягаемо, словно глухой стеной от нее отгородившись, за которую не пробиться.

\- Тор... - шепчет Гамора, и горло сдавливает от этой тупой, ледяной безнадежности.

Она могла бы сказать, что все наладится. Что у его друзей есть план. Что они справятся, что развеют этот непроглядный серый туман. Эти воодушевляющие речи в духе Квилла.

Но она плохой лжец.

Она сама по швам трещит. Сама едва ли не задыхается от отравляющего чувства вины, что не уберегла, не остановила.

Она проиграла.

Она потеряла семью.

Она не способна даже пробить заледеневшую оболочку отчуждения того единственного, кого любит так сильно, что все на свете бы отдала, лишь бы он освободился от боли.

И сейчас это обрушивается на нее разом, выбивая опору из-под ног, разрывая швы.

И больше она не может держаться.

Слезы струятся по щекам, когда ее руки обвивают его сзади - ей для этого всего пары шагов достаточно.

Она бы так хотела все изменить. Выбраться из этого хаоса.

Она бы хотела оградить его от страданий. Зажечь его сердце верой.

Она прижимается к его спине и плачет горько, душу наизнанку выворачивая, потому что бессилие убивает ее.

Его ладонь, теплая, тяжелая, неожиданно накрывает ее собственную. Гамора замирает от этого тепла, которое разрядом пробегается по телу, словно одно лишь соприкосновение их кожи способно сшить ее заново.

Громобой падает на пол, когда Тор наконец-то оборачивается к ней.

\- Прости... - бормочет он, прислоняясь к ее лбу своим и сцеловывая слезы.

\- Прости, - выдыхает она, обхватывая его за шею и гладя затылок.

Ее "прости" - _прости за то, что ничего не могу для тебя сделать, прости, что не могу облегчить твою боль, прости, что мой сумасшедший приемный отец лишил тебя всего._

Его "прости" - _прости, что со мной тебя не ждет ничего, кроме отчаяния, прости, что все, кого я люблю, умирают, прости, что не в моих силах все исправить._

Они оба плохие лжецы.

Но пока она своими объятиями не дает заледенеть его сердцу, а он поцелуями осушает ее слезы, у них есть надежда.

 


End file.
